


#MIYAOSAMUISOVERPARTY

by rosegoldwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying Atsumu, Engagement, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/pseuds/rosegoldwriting
Summary: Osamu and Suna are engaged. Atsumu knows it's a prank. For some reason, he's the only one who realizes this.for sunaosa week day 7: best friend/husband
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 561
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	#MIYAOSAMUISOVERPARTY

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry atsumu

It all starts on a normal Thursday night. Atsumu had asked Sakusa to come over, he said no, so Atsumu asked Shoyo to come over, and he said sure, but he can only stay for a couple hours because he’s meeting Who-Gives-A-Shit for brunch later cause he’s the most popular guy in Japan, so Atsumu tells him not to worry about it and is watching 90 Day Fiancé alone on his couch when Osamu calls. 

“I’m askin’ Rin to marry me tonight,” Osamu says. 

Atsumu hangs up. 

That should have been the end of it, but in the same way Atsumu’s birth should have been the end of it, Miya Osamu must come along and fuck with Atsumu’s life. 

* * *

Atsumu wakes up in the morning with a notification. Well, he wakes up with a lot of notifications because he’s super famous and hot and other such things. 

But one notification specifically catches his eye: Suna Rintarou shared a new post. 

This is not a surprising thing to wake up to, as Suna Rintarou is an Instagram fiend. Atsumu has his post notifications on because sometimes Suna will post unflattering pictures of Osamu and then delete them a couple minutes later when Osamu finds out. 

It’s also not a surprising thing that the photo is of him and Osamu since all Suna does is eat, sleep, play volleyball and hang out at Osamu’s place in Tokyo. 

What is surprising is that Suna Rintarou is showing a ring to the camera, and Osamu has an arm around his waist. Oh, and they’re kissing. On the mouth! 

It’s captioned with a string of several emojis (Suna’s emoji combinations are a language Atsumu still struggles to translate), including a drooling face, an onigiri, and a ring emoji. 

There’s 237 comments, more than Atsumu has ever gotten on his thirst trap of an Instagram, mostly variations of “Congrats!” and “So cute!” and other such kind messages from unsuspecting losers. 

Even some Inarizaki alum have commented. 

Aran’s comment is just a bunch of crying emojis, and Gin commented, “About time!” whatever the fuck that means. 

Onigiri Miya has also posted the picture, captioning it, “Congratulations to Onigiri Miya founder Miya Osamu and his longtime partner Suna Rintarou on their engagement last evening! Come in today for BOGO onigiri to celebrate!” which is basically Osamu congratulating himself, which is tacky in Atsumu’s opinion. Also, _longtime partner?_

Even EJP Raijin Official reposted it to their story with a bunch of silly heart emojis, which Atsumu thinks is taking things a little too far. 

Atsumu does not comment. He doesn’t even like the post. He is not an unsuspecting loser. 

* * *

It continues at practice. 

“Tell Myaa-sam congrats!” Bokuto shouts during warmups. “Keiji is excited about the sale today!” 

“Do you think we’ll be invited to the wedding?” Shoyo asks during a water break. “I love weddings.”

“Tell your brother congratulations,” Sakusa says in the locker room when they’ve finished changing. 

Atsumu snorts. “Yeah, sure. You wanna come over tonight?”

Sakusa, surprisingly, agrees, and thoughts of his stupid brother and his idiot friend are pushed to the side for more important matters like, vacuuming is entire apartment, and when was the last time he cleaned his shower? 

* * *

The next time Atsumu sees Suna Rintarou, he’s sitting in his regular booth at Onigiri Miya in Tokyo, scrolling on his phone and ignoring Atsumu, which is normal. He is also wearing a ring, which is decidedly _not_ normal. 

“Where did ya even get that thing?” Atsumu asks in lieu of a greeting. 

“My phone?” Suna drawls. 

“No, asshole, the fuckin’ ring.”

“I don’t know,” Suna says with a bored little shrug. “Osamu bought it.”

“He bought it for you?”

“That’s usually how proposals work.” 

“Damn,” Atsumu says.“You two are really gettin’ into this one.”

That gets Suna to look up from his phone, which is a feat in and of itself. “Yeah,” he says, and there’s something hidden in the squint of his eyes that Atsumu can’t quite place. “I’d sure hope so.”

Atsumu hates him, so he leaves him and goes to find Osamu. 

* * *

MSBY has traveled to Tokyo for their game against EJP, and Onigiri Miya closed early today for a pregame/engagement party. Atsumu is choosing to ignore that second part. 

At first, Osamu just invited Suna and Atsumu, but then Atsumu invited Sakusa who invited Komori who invited Washio who invited Bokuto and so on and so forth until everyone from each team is packed into the front room of Onigiri Miya and also Akaashi Keiji, who seems the most pleased to be there. 

Even though Atsumu was the one to invite him, Sakusa’s running commentary about pisces and libros or whatever goes largely ignored as Atsumu studies the faux couple sitting at a table across the room. 

He takes the time to gather some evidence: During the party, Suna and Osamu don’t kiss, don’t hold hands. Suna doesn’t sit on Osamu’s lap and vice versa. They sit next to each other, Suna occasionally showing Osamu something funny on his phone or whispering something in his ear with a mean glint in his eyes towards Atsumu (an old trick of theirs to make Atsumu live in a constant state of social anxiety). Osamu has an arm hooked around the back of Suna’s chair, but that’s about it. 

Suna and Osamu sit there and don’t touch and don’t feed each other onigiri while staring into each other's eyes and Suna has a ring on. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Sakusa asks. 

“Yeah, libros and pisces,” Atsumu says, tearing his view away from that _damn_ ring. “Not compatible.”

“Libras,” Sakusa corrects. “And I didn’t said they were _completely_ incompatible, but they have issues with trust...” 

And he’s off again. Atsumu looks back at the happy “couple”, only to see Suna staring back at him. Atsumu clenches a fist when Suna hooks his ankle around Osamu’s with a smirk. 

* * *

It’s the final set, and MSBY is up by two points when Atsumu begins to spectacularly fuck up. 

It all starts when Suna blocks his setter dump, which whatever. That happens all the time. Suna knows his tells better than most. 

What gets him is when Suna smirks at him across the net, as he always does, Atsumu suddenly notices the outline of a ring beneath his jersey. 

All of the sudden, Atsumu can’t get ten fingers under the ball anymore, and Sakusa glares at him every time his sets don’t get quite high enough for his haughty ass. 

They lose the final set, 26-21. 

* * *

Suna corners him outside of the guest locker room after the game. 

“Hey,” he says, without a cell phone in sight. 

“Hey,” Atsumu says. He just got his ass majorly chewed, and he is not in the mood to chat with the entire reason he was fucking up so bad. “Good game.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Suna says, and he sounds kinda rushed. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you.”

Atsumu does not want to talk to anyone, Sunarin least of all, but Suna seems kind of wound up, so he says, “Yeah, shoot.”

“It’s about the wedding,” Suna says. Atsumu rolls his eyes. Suna starts twisting his ring nervously. “Listen, Osamu is the one who asked me, so it’s not like I could have done this beforehand, but you seem like you aren’t, I don’t know, happy for him. And I just wanted to check with you and make sure that you’re okay with it. Since you’re his brother, and all.” 

Atsumu scoffs. “What, you want my fuckin’ blessing?” 

Suna scuffs his foot along the concrete floor. “Yeah. I guess.” 

“It’s bullshit,” Atsumu says, which has Suna tearing his gaze from the floor to stare at him in surprise. “You’re not marryin’ my brother, alright? I know it, you know it, Osamu knows it. So don’t bother with this whole thing anymore.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he expects Suna to bark a laugh or give him one of those dumb smirks or say, “Wow, Atsumu, you’re sure smart to see through our bullshit!” 

Only, he’s not smirking or laughing or telling Atsumu he’s a genius. 

He’s stopping twisting the ring nervously and now holds it in a tight grip. His eyes are blown wide, mouth dropped open slightly. 

He looks _hurt._

Atsumu pushes past him, and the desire to be away from everyone and everything feels almost stifling. He doesn’t visit his brother at his food stand, doesn’t wait for Sakusa to finish his dumb locker room rituals, just takes the soonest bus to Osamu’s apartment and prepares to lock himself in his room for the rest of eternity, or whenever Suna and Osamu decide to cut the shit. 

* * *

He’s watching Naruto underneath the blanket in the guest bedroom of Osamu’s apartment until a few hours after his face-off with Suna, when this ritual is cut short by the violent jangling of his doorknob, followed by violent knocking on his door and a muffled, “Open the damn door, Tsumu!” 

Atsumu flings the blanket off and trudges over to the door. As soon as he opens it, Osamu pushes into the room. 

“Suna told me what happened,” he says, and he’s _mad_. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Atsumu doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know why he’s the asshole when Osamu and Suna are the ones lying to everyone just to piss off Atsumu. 

“I know what this is about,” Osamu says. 

Sweet relief. “About time ya come clean,” Atsumu says. 

“It’s that dumb pact we made when we were kids, right?” Osamu asks. “I didn’t think you actually cared about that still.” 

It takes Atsumu a minute to remember what he’s talking about. 

He remembers the two of them, clutching hands under the table at their favorite aunt’s wedding, crying fat six-year-old tears at the prospect of losing her to her husband and never playing with her again. 

Atsumu remembers a handshake, slick with saliva, and a promise. 

“Samu,” Atsumu had sobbed, “Promise me you’ll never get married.” 

“Not until you do,” Osamu sobbed right back. 

“That’s not what this is about,” grown-up Atsumu says. “I know you’re fuckin’ with me.”

“What?” Osamu asks, and twenty-five years of being inseparable has done wonders for Atsumu’s ability to read Osamu. He’s serious. 

Atsumu sucks in a breath and says, “I’m starting to think this isn’t a joke anymore.”

“It’s not a joke. It never was a joke,” Osamu says, “We’re actually gettin’ married.” 

“For the tax break?” Atsumu croaks out. 

“Because we’re fucking in love, you dumbass,” Osamu says. 

And what the fuck do you say when your brother is apparently in love with your collective best friend from high school, and said best friend is apparently in love enough back to marry him? 

Atsumu settles with a breathless, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” 

“You’re supposed to just know these things, alright?” Osamu sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. 

Which shouldn’t make sense, but it does. Atsumu is supposed to know everything about Osamu, whether Osamu tells him or not. 

“You guys live together,” Atsumu suddenly realizes. “And you’re engaged. Oh fuck, you’re in love.” 

“Why would you even think we were messin’ with ya?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Atsumu says. “Maybe the time you convinced me to eat a dead slug by tellin’ me it was candy. Or when you told me that Suna had a terminal illness.” Osamu has the decency to cringe at that. 

“It’s not like you two ever said you were datin’!” Atsumu exclaims. 

“I mean, we weren’t ever boyfriends or anythin’,” Osamu says. 

Atsumu gapes at him. “So you’re just goin’ straight from best friends to husbands?”

“Seems right, doesn’t it?” Osamu says, and he smiles. 

Atsumu is suddenly struck by the fact that it totally does. Osamu is smiling like he’s in love, and Atsumu wants to throw up. 

“I’m the best man, right?” Atsumu asks. 

“I asked Keiji-kun, actually,” Osamu says, and when Atsumu’s face drops, he says, “I’m messin’ with ya.”

Atsumu punches him. 

(“Tsumu?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you yell at my husband, I’m gonna kick you forreal.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> i'm on twit [here!](https://twitter.com/fukurodarcy)


End file.
